Most of today's cable transport systems are straining to handle an increasing volume of Internet traffic and an expanding array of video services. For example, internet protocol (IP) video is consuming cable bandwidth and it is expected to grow exponentially. Subscribers are increasingly demanding “many services to many screens.” Essentially, modern users desire the convenience of having services available anytime, anywhere, and on any device. To address these market requirements, cable companies are transitioning their cable systems to all-digital delivery: requiring flexible management of an expanding array of converging services at low cost.
As cable headends converge, new technology advances in cable television (CATV) headend access optics drive a need to: (1) improve off-line power efficiency; (2) reduce space requirements due to limited space and limited heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) capacity; (3) improve monitoring and control to provide a unified customer interface; and (4) reduce cost. Further, to deliver many services to many screens, cable operators are seeking an innovative, converged infrastructure that enables the delivery of current services more efficiently, while also providing the means to deliver tomorrow's new, application-intensive residential and commercial services. Deploying solutions that provide enhanced network intelligence, integration, and overall flexibility can not only provide cable operators with short-term relief, but also ultimately enable them to combat competitive pressures and address new market opportunities.